1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool-extender or extend-a-tool device insertable between a handle portion of one tool such as an open end wrench, box wrench, combination or adjustable wrench, "channelock" pliers, pipe wrench, ratchet tool as well as a handle of a further tool; to obtain leverage and mechanical advantage in tightening or loosening of a nut or bolt as well as a threaded pipe when a wall obstruction laterally of one end of a handle of the tool makes access space limited and difficult for mechanical advantage in applying leverage and tightening or loosening force as to the nut, bolt or pipe for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hand tools have been known over the years and adaptability thereof to employment in various situations and uses can vary considerably. Space available for manipulation of tools may be rather limited and cramped so that a need exists for solving the problem of space limitations while at the same time facilitating manipulation and tightening or loosening of nuts and bolts.
The known prior art relates mostly to apparatus for manipulating nuts and bolts or wingnuts for example directly and as an example of such prior art there can be reference made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,845--Cornia dated Nov. 2, 1982 which discloses a very specific apparatus for manipulating wingnuts. This apparatus for manipulating wingnuts serves to facilitate installation and removal of wingnuts from marginally accessible locations but there is no provision of an added intermediate tool between the wingnut and the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,845--Cornia. The use of a pair of pliers or box wrench or open end wrench for example would not be encountered with the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,845--Cornia. The engagement of ears of a wingnut rather than handles of a pair of pliers for example would differ as to the problems encountered and presented therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,414--Nardi dated Apr. 23, 1963 makes no provision for use of any combination wrench on wingnuts of varying sizes nor for keeping the wingnut in communication with the wrench to allow axial alignment to be achieved in difficult access situations. Thus the problem of difficult access situations seems to be one that has been considered previously for direct tool engagement as to a nut but not necessarily as to engagement of an extend-a-tool device relative to another tool prior to engaging the nut, bolt or screw for example to be fastened or loosened therewith. The Nardi Patent has a slotted-skirt configuration of a combination wrench or tool having a squared portion 24 at one end thereof.
A Petcock drain tool having a non-flexible shaft according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,346--Kulp also can be noted for a cup-shape socket with an undercut slotted configurations of openings and rectangular slots identified therewith. This undercut slotted configuration generally would seem to be applicable only to specific structures rather than representing an intermediate extend-a-tool apparatus serving a need for an intermediate connection in limited access space.
Also, reference can be made to prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,905--Busby dated July 28, 1948 which discloses a rigid jaw wrench with an insertable auxiliary socket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,105--Alliano dated June 16, 1953 discloses a driving tool for eyescrews. U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,080--DeKam dated Nov. 24, 1953 discloses an internal wrench with a fastener retention means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,344--Taylor dated June 14, 1960 discloses a radiator cap removing wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,626--Stillwagon dated May 31, 1966 discloses a magnetic tool. U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,080--Chandler et al dated June 6, 1961 discloses a draincock tool having bayonet-like undercut portions for engaging a draincock having a rotating handle.